1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a direct type backlight module used in the LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
A LCD device usually includes a backlight module and a LCD panel. The backlight module includes a direct type backlight module and a side type backlight module. The direct type backlight module includes a number of light sources arranged in an array below an LCD panel and typically needs more light sources than the side type backlight module. Thus, the cost of the direct type backlight module is high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a direct type backlight module and a LCD device which can overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.